


A Man After Midnight

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Series: Mamma Mia: Here Coops Goes Again [2]
Category: Sweater Weather -- Lumosinlove
Genre: ABBA, Coast to Coast, Drunk Remus, Drunk Remus singing Abba, Drunk karaoke, M/M, Sweater Weater, coops, lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Remus is drunk as a skunk and just wants to sing to Sirius!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Mamma Mia: Here Coops Goes Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019730
Kudos: 27





	A Man After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Lumosinlove for creating this wonderful universe and for allowing Coops to exist. Dedicated to Meg and the Sweater Weather Discord <3<3<3

What did he expect? Karaoke Night with the Lions always got out of control and this was certainly no exception. 

“C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s get you home,” Sirius said, gently tugging on Remus’ hand in an attempt to nudge him towards the exit. “It’s late and you’re… inebriated.” 

“‘M not drunk, Padssss,” Remus slurred. “‘M just having a goooood time.” 

“You are drunk as an adorable little skunk,” Sirius laughed. He placed a sweet peck on Remus’ cheek. 

“No, ‘m not! I’m just happyyyyyyy!” Remus squeaked. 

“You’re too cute,” Sirius Doe-Eyes Black said to the man he loved. “It’s time to go home now though.” 

“Nooooooo,” Remus whined. “I’ve got a better idea.” And with that, he ran up to the karaoke booth to put in yet another request. 

Sirius sighed but was both too tired and too in love with this boy to put up a fight. He could tell how drunk Remus was not only by the pink tint of his cheeks (still extremely hot, by the way) but by the fact that this new selection would be his fourth of the night. Remus Lupin openly singing to anyone but Sirius in the privacy of their own home was a rare occurrence usually only spurred by the help of a little liquid courage. Or a lot in tonight’s case. 

“WHEN YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW!” Remus shouted, sticking his finger out to point at Sirius, raising cheers from the weening yet extremely drunk crowd. “WHEN YOU FALL, YOU FALL!” He even stumbled a bit. Sirius would wager that, despite the words he screamed, this was not choreographed. 

“My, my,” Remus sang his drunk little heart out. “At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender.” He punctuated his work with little kicks that were unfortunately way off the beat, making Sirius giggle like a little kid. 

Remus may be drunk but the man could still sing. By the time he reached the chorus, he had made his way over to Sirius. 

“Waterloo, Waterloo I was defeated you won the war!” Remus mimicked stabbing himself in the heart then grabbed Sirius by the hips and pulled him into a dip as he sang the next words. “Waterloo baby, you won the war!” 

“What war?” Sirius laughed from his precarious position. Even drunk, though, he knew that Remus would never drop him. 

“Waterloo, promise to love you forevermore,” Remus’ voice rang out, suddenly looking seriously into his partner’s eyes. 

“Well, I should hope so seeing as we’re getting married tomorrow,” Sirius quipped with a smile irrevocably plastered to his face. 

Remus sang and sang and danced and danced until the song came to a close and he pulled Sirius into a kiss far too indecent for a public place at three in the morning. 

“Now can I take you home?” Sirius asked again. 

“You can always take me home, baby,” Remus replied dreamily, tracing Sirius’ stubbly jaw with his pointer finger whilst hanging off of him. 

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s go,” Sirius replied sweetly. 

As they were leaving the karaoke bar and ordering an Uber, Sirius heard Remus murmur “Best bachelor party ever.”


End file.
